It is often desirable to access the driver's cab on a truck while the engine is being serviced. On trucks in which the cab is mounted behind the engine, the cab can be readily accessed because the cab can remain in the normal driving position—the engine is in front of the cab and the cab does not interfere with access to the engine. In contrast, a cab-over-engine (COE) truck has the cab supported over the engine. A COE truck is often desirable to keep the overall vehicle length to within allowable or legal limits. However, in order to service the engine in a COE truck, the cab must first be moved out of the way to gain access to the engine. In a conventional COE configuration, the cab can be tilted, typically around a horizontal axis near the lower front of the cab. Since it would be difficult and/or dangerous to move about within a tilted cab, steps leading to the tilted cab are not provided.